Ripples in the Moonlight
by duathkaimelar
Summary: *E+S* Something has been bothering Sakura lately; Eriol will do anything to figure out what. The same obstacle hinders them both. A change meeting between him and Sakura in a darkened forest leads to the love that they've kept hidden.


**Ripples in the Moonlight**

**Shadow Dreamer**

**Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMP.  The song "Children's Lullaby" belongs to Vertical Horizon.  The song "Bright Eyes" belongs to Art Garfunkel and the poem "Sun and Shadow" belongs to Mercedes Lackey. (Lyrics are not necessarily kept in order for Sun and Shadow and Bright Eyes; I will clear it at the end.)  I own only the title and plot.**

**Warnings: This story contains E+S.  If you don't like it, please turn back now.  Do not bother me with flames; they will be disregarded, therefore wasting your time as well as mine. **

**                Angsty-fluff.**

                This is just a quick Eriol/Sakura one-shot that came to me while I was writing part of another fic.  Songfic to "Children's Lullaby" by Vertical Horizon, as that is where my inspiration came from.  

                Enjoy it,

                ~Shadow Dreamer~

**~*Ripples in the Moonlight*~**

**Shadow Dreamer**

_~*Little girl down by the waterside_

_The sun so hot and the roses so red where she lie*~_

The summer sun was shining brightly down upon the park of Tomoeda.  A small pond lie in the middle of the park.  The sun's rays hit the water, causing a bright white light to shine off of it.  Blooming flowers surrounded it, thriving in the lush green grass.

                A cheerful laugh escaped Sakura's mouth as she ran down to the water and kneeled on the waterside.  Placing a hand in the cool water she smiled.  Raising her other hand to her forehead she wiped the sweat off of her face.  

                "Kero-chan!" she called back to her Sun guardian.  "Come over here quick!"

                Flying swiftly at the command Kero found himself caught and twirled around in the arms of his cheerful, carefree Mistress.

                "Sakura!" Kero cried.  "You're choking me!!"

                "Oops!" She released him and kneeled upon the waterside once again.  "Sorry, Kero-chan!  I just can't help it!  It's such a beautiful day!  Isn't the water pretty?"

                Smiling at his fifteen year old Mistress, Kero set his gaze upon the Sun.  It was shining bright and hot; Kero could feel his magical powers overflowing within him.  

                His overwhelming energy as a result of the Sun caused his fur to stand almost upright, and his senses were strangely alert.  Sensing the presence of another magical being he flew up into the trees.

_*~As little boys sit and watch as she twirls all around_

_Sunny smiles not a raincloud could bring that girl down_

_But now…*~_

                Hidden by the shadows, Eriol stood silently and watched as Sakura smelt the flowers.  Warmth enveloped her from above; she was shining from the reflection of the rays of the sun.  

                His dark navy hair blowing gently in the wind, Eriol could not help but smile at the sight.  A warm feeling surrounded his heart, as it always did when in her presence.  Tender eyes of the boy surveyed Sakura's body, before resting on what he could see of her eyes.  And he frowned.

_~*What's behind those big brown eyes_

_Do you dream at night_

_Without your lullaby*~_ __

                Silent as the moon creeping up at night Eriol took a few steps forward.  The rustle of the grass under his shoes was barely heard.  He meant to stop, but could not.  His feet kept going until he was standing directly behind the Card Mistress.  

                She felt a gentle hand placed on her shoulder and turned around.  Her smile widened.

                "Eriol!" Jumping up excitedly Sakura enveloped him in a tight hug, then drew back but she stayed close.  "It's been a little while, hasn't it?  What have you been up to?"

                Eriol smiled again at her cheerfulness.  "Same old stuff, I'm afraid."  A sigh.  "Nakuru and Suppi have been quite a handful…"  He laughed.  "As usual.  And you…?"

                A simple shrug of her shoulders sent Sakura's shoulder-length brown hair flying in the wind; Eriol's breath was taken away.  "School's been great lately!" she exclaimed.  "Our project, you know, it's very exciting!  Although Kero-chan does seem to think it's funny to always interrupt me.  Hoe..but it's all right.  Sweets never fail to calm him down.  Yue's here to keep him in line as well…"

                An easy, carefree laugh and Eriol could not help but join in with her.  Her endless bubbly chatter was simply very cute to him.  

                "It's a beautiful day…" Sakura nodded her agreement and looked up at the sky.  It was then he realized that something was different.  Sakura's emerald eyes glittered and sparkled with happiness.  Her smile was genuine and bright.  But something…something was not quite right, and Eriol easily picked up on it.  When Sakura was cheerful, you could not remain sad in her presence for very long.  Yet when something saddened her, you could easily tell.  Although she never stopped trying to hide when she was upset.

                "Sakura?"  Her name was spoken soft, tentatively, with deep concern.

                Sakura focused her gaze back down on Eriol.  "Yes?"

                "Are you all right?"

                A look of confusion replaced some of the happiness.  "Of course I'm all right, Eriol.  Why would something be wrong?"

                He shook his head. "You are right.  Forget it, I must be hanging around Nakuru too much.  Speaking of which I should be getting back…before Suppi and Nakuru kill each other.  I will see you around?"

                Sakura frowned upon this statement, and she visibly saddened at Eriol's mention of departure.  A pang of regret twisted Eriol's heart, but he knew he couldn't remain there.  Not then.

                She forced a smile back upon her face.  "Of course.  Are *you* all right, Eriol?"

                He smiled and hugged her gently.  "Of course.  Say hi to Cerberus and Yue for me…"

                He was gone.

~~~~~

_~*Little boy sits alone as he sings in the dark  
Wondering if his own dreams had pulled them apart_

_He sings a song of tomorrow he never can see_

_Mostly sings of a lost little girl's memory  
And now…*~_

Darkness crept up into the forest.  The wind blew, whistling as it passed through the trees and the grass.  Silver moonlight reflected off of his hair.

                Knees drawn up to his chest Eriol thought to himself as he leaned against a tree.  He was greatly troubled.  He had noticed a sudden change in Sakura around a month ago.  Since she had not seemed the same.  She acted as if a sudden realization hit her hard but would not speak of it to anyone.  

                Had he done something to provoke it?  Perhaps, it was quite possible.  After all, Eriol was often caught up in his magic, his business, and his own passionate feelings for the girl that he ceased to realize sometimes the effect of his words on her.

                _"I sincerely hope I haven't done something to upset her.  But I can't think of anything I would have done wrong.  She couldn't be upset by what I told her…"_

It had been a messy business, dealing with his feelings for her.  It was something that never should have happened, but Eriol didn't dare ignore his feelings when they were as strong as they were.  He was Clow's reincarnation and had his duties, but would not stop himself from having a life of his own.

                He had never actually gone up to Sakura and confessed his love in a romantic typical matter from a romance movie.  Yet she knew that he loved her greatly.  It showed in his actions to her.  One night he had simply whispered a few words to her, and realization had dawned on Sakura.  That, and with a little help from Nakuru, Eriol remembered harshly.  Either way Sakura was no longer the innocent, clueless girl she had once been.  Magic did that to a person.

                His love for Sakura had not changed her in a negative way.  If it had she would have been upset a long time ago.  It had to be something else…

                _"Idiot."_  Eriol told himself.  _"If you would stop throwing yourself into your magic as Clow did, and if you would stop constantly dreaming of a future with Sakura that will most likely never be, perhaps you could have helped her sooner…"_

_~*As his dreams go flashing by_

_He begins to hear_

_A lonely lullaby*~_

                Sakura had never said that she loved Eriol.  And she probably never would.  It was something that pained him, but he was forcing himself to accept.  Although he had never been downright rejected…she had simply smiled when she figured it out, and had hugged him, muttering, "It's okay…I understand."

                Once again a question popped in his mind.  _"Understand?  Understand what?"_

                Standing up, his hair and loose clothes being tossed by the wind, Eriol walked over to the shallow lake.  His feet were bare and he stepped into it, walking until the water reached just above his knees.  The water rippled and shifted around his body.  His shorts, shirt, and hair stilled.  Closing his eyes a faint purple glow appeared around his body.  Eriol relaxed as he let his magic comfort him; bring him into the dark oblivion where his thoughts would not trouble him. 

                Soft whispers carried by the wind tickled his ears.  The sensation fought again his magic.  Frowning, Eriol muttered a few words, and the glow around him became greater.  The whispers faded.

_~*Well now  
We used to sing_

_And we used to cry_

_Through everything_

_In our children's lullaby*~_

                The light of the moon was suddenly dimmed as grey clouds moved over it.  The wind picked up

around the lake; the water was no longer so calm.  The water rippled once again around Eriol's legs.  In his world of darkness a vision of tears falling down fair pale cheeks invaded his mind…

The vision of Sakura would not leave his mind, and soft words flowed from his lips in a soft melody.

_"What has touched me, reaching deep  
Piercing my ensorceled sleep?  
Darkling lady, do you weep?  
Am I the cause of your grieving?  
Why do tears of balm and bane  
Bathe my heart with bitter rain?  
Why this longing? Why this pain?_

_What is this spell you are weaving?"_

An overwhelming sadness invaded his heart and the words would not stop, even when a shadow came into his mind.  More words flowed from his lips and he was unaware that another living creature heard them.

_"In your eyes your soul lies bare  
Hope is mingled with despair;  
Sunborn lover do I dare  
Trust my heart to your keeping?  
__Sunrise__ means that I must flee-  
Moonrise steals your soul from me;  
Nothing behind but agony,  
Nothing before us but weeping."_

Silent tears began to trickle down his cheek, as hard as he tried to stop them.  The was a sudden excruciating pain in his heart that he could not explain.  In reality he was old, hundreds of years older than any other living creature on the Earth and yet he felt the sudden need to be held close to a loved one, as a six year old does upon waking from a sudden nightmare, or from a heartbroken teenager.

_~*Little girl on the street with nobody around_

_Has her head in the air dirty feet on the ground_

_She shuts her eyes and she wonders if this is a mistake_

_Now she's gone from the warmth of her little boy days_

_And still…*~_

                Sakura emerged from behind the trees, shocked at the sight of Eriol.  Tears were threatening to

spill from her eyes.  Her heart ached in pain, and it twisted and clenched upon seeing tears trickling down Eriol's cheeks.  Sakura had never seen Eriol cry and she didn't like it one bit.  She hated seeing him in pain,

and wished she was brave enough to run in through the disturbed water and hug him close.

Seeing him cry also scared her greatly.  Eriol was calm, mature, collected…he always knew what he was doing.  He knew *everything*.  Nothing bothered him, nothing.  Or so she brought herself to believe, and she seeing him in such unease scared her to no end.

_"Why did you chose to ignore my singing, Eriol?  Why did you not acknowledge me?"_

_~*She believes that she'll get by  
On her own without  
Her little boy's lullaby*~_

A soft pink glow beginning to surround her, Sakura began to walk towards the water.  Once on the edge she removed her shoes and socks, and rolled up her pants.  Then she began to sing again, softly, restarting her song.

_"Is it a kind of dream?  
Floating out on the tide  
Following the river of death downstream  
Or is it a dream?  
There's a fog along the horizon,  
A strange glow in the sky,  
And nobody seems to know where you are,  
And what does it mean?  
Is it a dream?"_

She stepped into the water and the wind cried.  Her soft pink aura began to clash with the purple aura surrounding Eriol, and the disturbed water began to ripple around both of them.  Eriol's glow did not leave him but she could see him ease up a little.  The wind died down slightly, the aura around him softened slightly.  He opened his eyes and turned to face her.  Before he could say a word Sakura closed her eyes and sung one last verse of her song.

_"Is it a kind of shadow?  
Reaching into the night  
Wandering over the hills and sea  
Or is it a dream?  
There's a high wind in the trees,  
A cold sound in the air,  
And nobody ever knows when we part  
And where do you start?  
Into the dark"_

Sakura opened her eyes to reveal a tender look, and a small smile was upon her face.  "Eriol…" she whispered, walking up to him, the sound of the water interrupting the silence around him.  She wrapped her arms around him.  "…what's the matter?  Why are you out here like this?"  She moved her arms to let her hands to dry the tears on his cheeks.  "Let me help you…"

Eriol sucked in a breath, not able to help his body's reaction to her soft hands on his cheeks.  The pain in his heart lessened and once again he was filled with a warmth.  His mind screamed to him to talk to her.  But he wouldn't.  He couldn't.  Instead he too sung one last verse of the words that had flowed into his mind unexpectedly that night, letting his feelings be told by it instead.

_"Shadowdancer, dark and fell,_

_Lady that I love too well-_

_Won't you free me from this spell_

_That you have cast around me?_

_Star-eyed maid beyond compare_

_Mist of twilight in your hair-_

_Why must you be so sweet and fair?_

_How is it you have bound me?"_

                Sakura realized then that Eriol had been singing about her.  From the beginning, his words had resembled his feelings for *her*.  Did that explain that sadness that always surrounded him?  Sakura had known that Eriol had loved her, yet she hadn't been sure how much he loved her, although she knew his love ran true.

_~*Little boy prays to God to answer his song_

_To hold her hand when everyone else's are gone_

_Time goes by and the wounds slowly turn into scars_

_So he makes his final wish on the __midnight__ stars_

_And he screams…*~_

                In fact, Sakura's thoughts had been only part of Eriol's intentions (although subconscious) when singing his song.  His only wish was that Sakura would find something to ease her pain. That she would find someone she could confide her troubles in.  Yet after singing his last verse Eriol had seen the look in Sakura's eyes, and he knew that she realized just how much he cared for her.  Just how much he understood part of her troubles; the part that being a bearer of a very strong magic brings on you…

                He closed his eyes in bliss as Sakura's hand continued to stroke his cheek even after his tears were gone.  She didn't miss the peaceful look on his face.

                "Was that what was wrong with you, Eriol?  Were you only saddened because I did not return your love for me?"

                He opened his eyes in surprise and could not stop himself from putting his arms around her waist.  He pulled her close to him.

                "Sakura…no.  I had hoped you hadn't realized that I was troubled, but I suppose that's too much to hide from you.  Sakura…I can live with you not returning my love.  It isn't that…I know that something troubles you.  Don't try to hide it from me.  You can't.  And I wish that you would speak to someone of it.  I know that bearing the magic of the Clo-the Sakura Cards is troubling you somewhat; that is natural.  But the rest of it…"  He stopped speaking.  It did not feel to right to speak when their magical auras were still glowing on their bodies and the water was still rippling around them.

                He choked back a sudden sob, kicking himself.  He did not wish to drop his normally calm, collected composure around Sakura, but he couldn't help it.  It was driving him mad.  Sakura used to come to him for comfort, always.  Until something had changed…

_~*Little girl won't you hear my cry_

_Won't you come back home_

_To your lover's lullaby*~_

                "What changed?" he whispered in agony, lowering his gaze.  "What have I done to ruin your confidence in me…?"

                Sakura gasped and placed her arms around his neck once again.  "Eriol, no!" she cried firmly, forcing him to look  back up at her.

                "Eriol…you did nothing.  You didn't do a thing to upset me, really!! If you have to know…I stopped coming to you sometimes because I was confused.  I was not sure what I felt for you…you know I've never felt true love before, only crushes for Yukito-san.  But I thought you had known…after all I had realized that you loved me.  But you didn't.  That's what I was worried about though, Eriol…I was confused over my feelings for you…I'm sorry…don't be angry with me…"

                   A single tear trickled down her cheek and Eriol kissed it away gently.  He pulled her against him and held her there tight, burying his face into her soft brown hair.  "I suppose we've had some misunderstandings…"

                Sakura nodded against him.  Then she whispered, "But…what are we going to do?  Eriol, I thought you said that you couldn't stay in Japan forever…" There was heart-wrenching grief in her voice.  "I thought you said that you would have to leave…that your magic would prevent you from-"

                She was cut off when Eriol pushed her head off of his shoulder and he kissed her, gentle and soft.  An understanding passed between them.  As it always had.  Eriol was drowning helplessly in this feeling, in his returned love.  He had waited for it for so long…he would not let his accursed destiny ruin it.

                Likewise, Sakura knew she had been correct the moment Eriol's lips had met her own.  In fact she had been a clueless fool to deny her own love for him for so long, the love she had known was there in her heart…

                Eriol broke their kiss and whispered in Sakura's ear, "It doesn't matter now.  I do not have to return to England, and I will not.  I don't care about being Clow's reincarnation.  It doesn't matter.  I will not let it get in the way…I love you."

_~*Little girl down by the waterside…*~_

                Too moved to speak Sakura threw herself once again into his embrace and muttered, "Thank you…I didn't want you to leave.  I never wanted you to leave. You mean too much to me, Eriol…you were always too good of a friend, and now, I could not bear to be separated from you."

                He smiled and returned her tight embrace, letting his purple aura finally disappear with her pink one.  The wind died and the water stilled.  The silver moonlight cut through the grey clouds and shone down on them quietly.  

                Tears formed in his ears.  He had his love with him, forever, finally.  She would suffer.  They both would.  Being together would only strengthen their magic, as they both bore very powerful magic by themselves.  Eriol knew that Sakura would soon not be the same girl.  It was happening already.  She would always be her happy, bubbly, excited self…just not always as carefree and innocent.  

                _"I'll protect you from as much as I can though, Sakura.  I promise you…you'll be okay now.  I'm here for you."_

Magic could not guide their lives forever.  It wouldn't force them into isolation as it had done to Clow.  In time, they would get over the burden.  It was an obstacle that could be overcome.

                Wasn't it?

_~*…goodbye…*~_

****Owari****

**1.) In case you wondering, yes, I *do* know how to use Japanese suffixes.  For those of you who did not pick it up, I did not have Sakura and Eriol use suffixes when speaking to each other because they were always very close friends. **

**2.) Once again, for those of you who did not figure, Eriol never left ****Japan**** in the first place.  I decided to keep him there the whole time.**

                I hope you all enjoyed it.  I apologize that there wasn't much sap.  It didn't seem to fit well.  (I mean angsty-fluff when I put the warning down!)  For those who aren't familiar with the term, it means mostly angst with a little bit of fluff (sap, cute stuff) thrown in.  I may post more E+S and other pairings (Y+S, perhaps T+Y) in the future.  Please, please review!  I would forever appreciate it!

For those who are interested…

Is it a kind of dream?

Floating out on the tide

Following the river of death downstream

Or is it a dream?

There's a fog along the horizon,

A strange glow in the sky,

And nobody seems to know where you are,

And what does it mean?  
Is it a dream?

_Bright eyes, burning like fire,_

_Bright eyes, how can you close and fade?_

_How can the light that burned so brightly suddenly burn so pale?_

_Bright eyes_

Is it a kind of shadow?

Reaching into the night

Wandering over the hills and sea

Or is it a dream?

There's a high wind in the trees,

A cold sound in the air,

And nobody ever knows when we part

And where do you start?  
Into the dark

_Bright eyes, burning like fire,_

_Bright eyes, how can you close and fade?_

_How can the light that burned so brightly suddenly burn so pale?_

_Bright eyes_

Bright eyes, burning like fire,

Bright eyes, how can you close and fade?

How can the light that burned so brightly suddenly burn so pale?

Bright eyes

**Bright Eyes by Art Garfunkel**

What has touched me, reaching deep  
Piercing my ensorceled sleep?  
Darkling lady, do you weep?  
Am I the cause of your grieving?  
Why do tears of balm and bane  
Bathe my heart with bitter rain?  
Why this longing? Why this pain?  
What is this spell you are weaving  
_Sunlight singer, Morning's peer-  
How I long for what I fear!  
Not by my will are you here  
How I wish I could free you!  
Gladly in your arm's I'd lie  
But I dare not come you nigh  
For if I touch you I shall die-  
If I were wise I would flee you._  
Shadowdancer, dark and fell,  
Lady that I love too well-  
Won't you free me from this spell  
That you have cast around me?  
Star-eyed maid beyond compare  
Mist of twilight in your hair-  
Why must you be so sweet and fair?  
How is it you have bound me?

_In your eyes your soul lies bare  
Hope is mingled with despair;  
Sunborn lover do I dare  
Trust my heart to your keeping?  
_Sunrise___ means that I must flee-  
Moonrise steals your soul from me;  
Nothing behind but agony,  
Nothing before us but weeping.  
Sun and shadow, dark and light;  
Child of day and child of night,  
Who can set our tale aright?  
Is there no future but sorrow?  
Will some power hear our plea-  
Take the curse from you and me-  
Grant us death, or set us free?  
Dare we to hope for tomorrow?  
**Sun and Shadow by Mercedes Lackey**_

Please remember to review…

Ja ne,

~Shadow Dreamer~


End file.
